Making Up
by catnap69
Summary: House/Cameron. SMUT. Established relationship - Cameron upsets House and finds the best way to make it up to him.


Making Up:

House entered his apartment much later than he had expected to. Stumbling over his own feet slightly, House admitted that that last round of drinks might not have been such a good idea. This was why he loved Christmas so much, everyone really showed their generous nature, and made the actually happy morons buy more rounds of drinks at his local bar.

Idiots.

Shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes on the way to his kitchen, House was aware that something was different but he couldn't quite decide what it was, but as he pulled open the door to his fridge a soft whimper coming from down the hall gave him an idea as to what that something might be. House quickly snapped the top off the bottle and taking a large mouthful, he made his way back through his living room and down to his bedroom. The moans and whimpers got loader as he approached the door which he noticed was slightly ajar.

He'd seen her at work today. They didn't arrive at work together as she always wanted to get there an hour or two before he made his usual grand entrance. She'd been gone when he'd woken up, leaving behind nothing but her nightshirt and the musky smell of her not-so-freshly-sprayed perfume. Sadly she also left a very horny House in bed with nothing to entertain him but the raging hard on which was pressing against the confines of the heavy duvet which rested atop of him. Waking up in an empty and therefore cold bed, with his usual morning erection, surrounded by the remnants of her scent which only increased his need for her and not being able to have her made for a very unhappy House.

She seemed to be able to sense it as soon as he entered the conference room, she could tell that he woke up turned on, she'd spent enough nights with him to know that, and by his more pronounced limp she could tell that relieving himself of it didn't work too well either. He'd taken it out on her all day, ridiculing her for the Christmas decorations which she had placed around the office and just generally being an exaggerated version of himself. The fact that all she did all day was smirk at his grumpy attitude just infuriated him further. Walking into his office much later that day she'd known full well that Foreman and Chase were in the joined conference room and could turn and see them at any point, so leaning over his shoulder, she placed a file in front of him and whispered in his ear "I'll make it up to you later." As she said this though, her hand trailed down from the surface of the desk and into his lap, coming to rest on the persistent bulge in his crotch and giving him a slight squeeze.

Pointing to something on the file, Cameron pressed her breasts against his back, purposely letting her breath fan against his neck as she rubbed her rapidly hardening nipples against him. He spent the rest of the day in his office with the doors locked and the blinds closed. He expected her to come and find him once her shift had ended but drawing the blinds slightly he watched as she walked from the room talking and laughing with Chase. A dark emotion grabbed him to the point of feeling like he was punched in the gut. It wouldn't be any fun going home if she wasn't there. So he went to the bar.

But she was here now. And, pushing open the door, he saw her lying on his bed. The duvet piled up at the end of the bed, her pale skin contrasting against the dark chocolate brown of his sheets. The lights were all off yet he could still see her brow furrow in concentration as she strained to reach her goal. House only now noticed the slight sound of vibrations in the room as he took in the whole room, her loose hair splayed across the pillows, her glistening skin, closed eyes, parted lips, flushed cheeks. Her legs moving restlessly, one hand moving from one of her nipples to grasping the sheets beneath her into a fist, her knuckles turning white, her other hand insinuated between her legs. The faint hum in the air instantly told him what she was using, it was that present he'd bought for her a few weeks ago, a small vibrator with an attachment with small teeth made for the soul purpose of satisfying a woman's clitoris, but she swore would never use it as she never felt the need for masturbation. She just wasn't a sexual person. Not to that extent anyway.

She certainly seemed to be enjoying that going by the way that her nipples were hard enough to cut glass and the area surrounding her ass on his sheets was glistening with her juices. She must have been going at that from the second she got through the door. Waiting for him. A streak of male pride shot through him thinking that she'd backed off from cumming just to wait for him to get there. House was broken out his thoughts though as Cameron's back arched up off the bed and a strained moan escaped her lips. House licked his lips at the sight of Cameron's breasts rising and falling rapidly, wanting so desperately to lean over her and take one of those darkened nipples into his mouth. To suck them hard.

Taking a step into the room, Cameron's eyes snapped open and met House's. At least he thought they were hers. He wasn't so sure now though, they were so dark, the pupils taking over everything leaving her with nothing but desire filled holes the size of dinner plates. The intensity of it scared House a bit, he was ashamed to admit. Her lips parted further as he could see out of the corner of his eye, she shifted the small vibrator against her clit and heard the level of the vibrations being taken up a few notches. Her breathing quickened and her eyes wavered and eventually fluttered shut as tremors began to overtake her body, she seemed so happy to have finally found the right spot which would make her cum. The wet patch on the bed grew in size as her back seemed to arch off the bed entirely, a moan desperate to make its way out of her, the faint tang of her sex hung heavy in the air letting House know that she was that much closer. The words "Yes, god yes right there, stay there" whispered across her lips as she got closer and closer. He didn't know why, in all their time together he had never watched her get herself off. He wondered if she did this for Chase, if he'd seen this side of her. Cameron's left hand stretched over the sheet blindly, grabbing it and drawing it closer to her, curling it into her fist.

Her orgasm seemed to take forever, keeping her body shaking, trembling as she lay there on his bed, not even having the energy to reach between her legs and turn off the vibrations that kept her body alive. Her whimpers subsided yet seemed to grow at the same time. Walking around the side of the bed, House removed the small vibrator from between her reddened folds, still glistening with her juices, the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils. Her half closed eyes seemed grateful for the release from the possibility of the torture beginning again. Looking down into her flushed, sated face, her lips plump and pink, her eyes blackened, hair tousled and wild, flushed skin shiny from perspiration, House couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and bent down to take her bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it, trailing his tongue over the inside of her mouth, feeling her moan deep in her chest. Pulling back reluctantly, House looked down into her half lidded eyes as she asked,

"Have I made it up to you yet?"

House couldn't prevent the smirk that crossed his face. He quickly shifted himself off the bed and limped with some difficulty due to the pressure applied to the crotch of is jeans to the bedroom door, turning back to her he smiled and said "Not quite yet. But I have an idea as to how you could if you're up to the task?"

Her smile was all the answer he needed as he kicked the door closed, enclosing them together for the entire holiday.


End file.
